Ramuan Ciptaan Hanji Zoe
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: Cerita tentang obat ramuan absurd ciptaan Hanji yang menimbulkan banyak kejadian aneh dan membuat malapetaka, bagaimanakan nasib anggota Scouting Legion yang dijadikan kelinci percobaan? WARNING : gaje & typo
1. Chapter 01 Shrunk?

"AAAARRRGHHHH! RIVAILLE!" Sebuah teriakan menggelegar terdengar dari sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang terletak di bawah Mansion yang tadinya HQ dari Scounting Legion yang sekarang ditempati oleh beberapa anggota Scouting Legion yang baru selesai menjalankan misi.

"Hanji-san! Apa yang terjadi!?" Beberapa detik setelah Hanji teriak dengan penuh suka cita(?), seorang anak lelaki berumur 15 tahun membuka pintu ruangan bawah tanah tersebut dan melihat Hanji sedang bersimpuh di depan sesosok anak lelaki yang tingginya hanya 130 cm.

"E-EREN! B-BAGAIMANA INI!?" Hanji yang panik langsung merangkak ke arah Eren yang masih membeku di depan pintu dan langsung memeluk kaki Eren sambil memasang wajah panik pangkat dua belas.

"H-Hanji-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?"

"A-aku membuat Rivaille-heichou menjadi kelinci percobaan dan..dan..LIHAT APA YANG KULAKUKAN PADANYA!" Teriak Hanji sambil menunjuk anak lelaki-yang-ternyata-Rivaille itu.

Ada hening sebentar.

"APA!? RIVAILLE-HEICHOU MENCIUT!?" Eren tidak kalah panik dengan Hanji yang masih memeluk kakinya.

"Cih, kalian berisik sekali." Ujar Rivaille-yang-sekarang-menciut sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"BAGAIMANA ENGGAK BERISIK!? AKU SUDAH MEMBUATMU MENCIUT SEPERTI SEKARANG INI! KAU TAMBAH KECIL, TAHU!?"

JLEB.

Nembus, cuy.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau tinggiku hanya 160 cm dan kau membuatku menjadi lebih kecil lagi. Apa maumu, Hanji?" _Death Glare _terlihat diwajah mungil Rivaille.

Walaupun menciut, kalau serem ya tetep serem.

Hanji dan Eren bergirik ngeri.

.

.

.

"APA!? RIVAILLE-HEICHOU MENGECIL!?" Reaksi para anggota Scouting Legion yang berada di Mansion tersebut juga sama dengan Eren dan Hanji saat tahu bahwa pimpinan mereka yang tingginya dibawah rata-rata…menciut.

Sungguh ngenes, sodara-sodara.

"H-Hanji-san, apa kau tidak bisa mengusahakan sesuatu agar Rivaille-heichou kembali seperti semula!?" Teriak Petra panik pangkat Colossal Titan.

"S-sebenarnya ramuan yang diminum Rivaille masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan, jadi aku masih tidak bisa menyimpulkan kapan Rivaille akan kembali seperti semula." Hanji mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakkan tak berbentuk.

Yang bersangkutan yaitu Rivaille-yang-lagi-menciut hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai Rivaille-heichou kembali seperti semula? Kalau misalnya dalam waktu 24 jam dia tidak kembali, itu baru gawat. Sementara menunggu 24 jam, Hanji-san akan mencoba menemukan penawarnya." Eren, ternyata kau pintar juga, Author bangga sama kamu *ngusap-ngusap dagu*

"Saranmu boleh juga. Baiklah, selama 24 jam ini akan kuusahakan untuk menemukan cara atau penawar untuk mengembalikan Rivaille kebentuk semula. Kalian lakukanlah kegiatan seperti biasa, aku akan mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah sampai aku menemukan jalan keluarnya." Hanji kemudian ngacir ke ruang bawah tanah sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang mungkin bisa membantu.

Sementara menunggu hasil dari penelitian Hanji, semua yang ada di mansion itu melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Mencuci, bersih-bersih, mengerjakan laporan dan sebagainya.

Orang (yang tidak)beruntung yang bertugas untuk menjaga Rivaille supaya tidak terjadi hal yang diluar dugaan adalah si anak baru di Scouting Legion : Eren Jaeger.

"_Aku memang disuruh untuk menjaga Rivaille-heichou, sih, tapi Rivaille-heichou bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah."_ Batin Eren sambil memperhatikan Rivaille-mini yang sedang duduk di mejanya sambil membaca buku.

"Oi, Eren."

"Y-ya, _Sir_?"

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku dari tadi?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangi pertanyaanku, bukan?"

"_DIA BISA BACA PIKIRAN APA GIMANA?" _Eren malu setengah mati.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku yang menciut ini lucu(bukan dalam arti _cute_, plis deh, Rivaille enggak narsis) dan kau sedang tertawa dalam hati?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!"

"Benar begitu?"

"Te—"

BRAK!

Belum juga Eren selesai berbicara, Hanji dengan tampang kusutnya memasuki ruangan sambil berteriak "AKU MENEMUKAN OBAT PENAWARNYA!"

Hening.

"APA ITU BENAR, HANJI-SAN!?" Eren terkejut. Baru 3 jam berlalu tapi Hanji sudah menemukan penawarnya.

Eren tepuk tangan, para Readers tepuk tangan, Author tepuk tangan sambil ngetik.

"Aku akan memberitahu kepada yang lain, kalian ikut aku ke ruang tengah!" Ujar Hanji sambil gembar gembor lari menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk membawa hasil penemuannya yang '_katanya´_ bisa mengembalikan Rivaille kewujud semula.

.

.

.

"Hanji-san, apa benar kau sudah menemukan penawarnya?" Petra sepertinya masih tidak percaya, Hanji hanya menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk menemukan penawarnya.

3 jam, sodara-sodara.

"Kalau tidak dicoba kita tak akan tahu,bukan? Rivaille, coba minum obat ini." Hanji menyodorkan sebuah gelas yang berisikan air berwarna merah terang yang _agak_ mencurigakan.

Tanpa rasa curiga, Rivaille langsung saja meminum ramuan aneh itu dan tiba-tiba….

BLES.

Asap tebal berwarna merah bermunculan, menutupi pandangan semua orang.

Saat asap merah tersebut mulai lenyap, mereka mendapati sosok Rivaille yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari Hanji, keajaiban telah terjadi.

"KENAPA RIVAILLE-HEICHOU JADI TINGGI BEGINI!?"Sang pencipta ramuan tersebut bingung.

Eren dkk bingung.

Authornya juga bingung.

"…Cuma perasaanku saja atau aku jadi lebih tinggi?" Rivaille kebingungan.

Author yang melihat Rivaille jadi tinggi, langsung keluarin kamera *jeprat kepret jeprat jepret* *upload ke Twitter*

"HANJI-SAN! KENAPA MALAH JADI BEGINI!?" Teriak Eren sambil memperhatikan tubuh Rivaille yang sekarang lebih tinggi darinya.

Suasana _chaos_.

"T-Tunggu sebentar! Rivaille, coba minum ini!" Hanji kembali menyodorkan gelas berisi ramuan aneh, bedanya, gelas ini berisi cairan berwarna biru terang yang tinggal setengah.

Habis meminum ramuan berwarna biru terang tersebut, asap kembali muncul.

Bukannya kembali seperti semula, Rivaille malah menciut kembali.

"KENAPA MALAH BALIK JADI KECIL LAGI!?" Petra histeris.

"Tunggu! Kalau meminum cairan merah dia jadi besar, sedangkan cairan biru dia mengecil…KITA CAMPUR SAJA KEDUA RAMUAN INI!" tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Hanji langsung saja mencampur kedua ramuan absurd itu kedalam sebuah gelas kosong dan menghasilkan sebuah cairan berwarna ungu tua yang pekat.

GLEK GLEK GLEK.

BLES.

Asap berwarna ungu tercipta dan terlihat…sosok Rivaille-heichou tercinta yang sudah berada diukuran normalnya.

"AKHRINYA KEMBALI NORMAL!" Mereka semua(kecuali Rivaille) menari balet di atas kepala Colossal Titan.

Bencana sudah lewat, Heichou tercinta sudah kembali normal, damai sejahtera.

**-TO BE CONTINUED(MAYBE?)-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Yah, Alice tau kalau fic ini agak gaje. Entah kenapa malem2 Alice dapet ide "gimana ya kalau Rivaille jadi tinggi,terus ciut, gara2 obatnya Hanji?" dan lahirlah fic gaje ini.**

**Alice berencana mau bikin one-shot, tapi Alice masih punya banyak ide gila tentang obat ciptaan Hanji yang menggelegar, jadi sepertinya fic ini akan berlanjut.**

**Alice nulis ini pas malem2 dan pas lagi agak ngantuk,jadinya aneh. Alice mohon maaf *bow***

**Tapi para readers yang setia membaca fic yang Alice buat, apakah kalian rela untuk meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa review kalian yang cetar membahana? Akan Alice tunggu :3**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	2. Chapter 02 Change?

Chapter 02.

Siang hari di HQ Scouting Legion.

Matahari bersinar cerah, tidak ada awan yang menghalangi.

Tapi di hari yang begitu indah, akan terjadi sebuah malapetaka yang menggeleggar.

.

.

.

"Oi, Petra!" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir kuda berlari menghampiri Petra dari belakang.

"Hanji-san? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sedang ingin ke dapur?"

"Iya, Rivaille-heichou memintaku untuk membuatkan kopi untuknya dan Eren-kun." Jawab Petra sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh Hanji.

"Hmm…kopi?" Senyum licik ala _'Mad __Scientists'_ tercipta di wajah Hanji.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Petra sambil membuat kopi untuk Rivaille dan Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja yang membawakan kopi ini untuk Rivaille dan Eren-kun, ya~" Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Hanji langsung saja menyambar nampan yang berada di tangan Petra dan membawanya ke ruangan Rivaille.

"_Semoga saja Hanji-san tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh."_ Batin Petra sambil melihat Hanji beranjak menuju ruangan pribadi Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Ufufufuufuu~ Aku akan membuat Rivaille menjadi kelinci percobaanku lagi dengan memasukkan ramuan ini ke dalam kopinya, kyahahahaaa~" Ujar Hanji dengan senyuman khasnya sambil memasukkan ramuan berwarna pink tua kedalam salah satu cangkir kopi. Sepertinya Hanji lagi kumat.

.

.

.

"Rivaille, Eren-kun~ aku membawakan kopi untuk kalian~"

"Bukannya aku menyuruh Petra yang membuatkan kopi? Kenapa malah kau yang datang?" Ujar Rivaille sambil mengecek laporan di meja kerjanya.

Eren yang duduk di sofa sambil mengerjakan laporan hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Petra yang membuat kopi ini tapi aku menawarkan diri untuk membawakan kopi ini ke sini, kenapa kau jadi bete gitu sih ( =3=)."

Tanpa memperdulikan Hanji, Rivaille dan Eren langsung saja meminum kopi itu secara bersamaan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, dan…

BLESH.

Seperti di chapter 01, asap tebal memenuhi ruangan. Begitu asap tebal mulai menghilang, terlihat sosok seorang perempuan berumur belasan tahun yang tampak imut dengan rambut coklatnya yang sepanjang bahu dan poninya yang belah dua, matanya besar dan irisnya berwarna hijau gela—tunggu dulu.

Rambut coklat, poni belah dua, mata hijau?

Ternyata sodara-sodara…Eren berubah menjadi perempuan yang imutnya minta ampun.

Rivaille yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia kaget setengah mati.

"AAAHHHHH! SALAH SASARAN!" Hanji keburu histeris duluan.

"HANJI-SAN! KENAPA AKU MALAH JADI CEWEK BEGINI!?" Suara Eren ternyata ikut jadi seperti cewek, sumpah imut banget.

"Aahahahaa," Hanji hanya bisa tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya ",Tadinya aku mau mengerjai Rivaille malah jadinya Eren-kun yang kena."

"Jadi tadinya kau mau membuatku jadi perempuan ya, Hanji?" Rivaille memasang _'Death Glare'_ nya kearah Hanji.

Sedangkan yang disalahkan hanya bisa terus tertawa garing.

.

.

.

"Rivaille-heichou, siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Petra yang melihat Rivaille dan Hanji berjalan bersama seorang gadis imut nan membahana.

"Ini Eren."

Hening.

"EREN-KUN!?" Petra asma ditempat.

"Ya, gara-gara ramuan enggak jelas buatan Hanji, dia jadi begini." Ujar Rivaille sambil menunjuk Hanji yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Eren-yang-lagi-jadi-cewek cuma bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"EREN-KUN JADI CEWEK!?" Teriakan anggota Scouting Legion yang lain menggeleggar sampai ke Wall Rose begitu tahu kalau anggota baru mereka berubah menjadi perempuan yang imut nan membahana.

"Hanji-san, ramuan apa lagi yang kau ciptakan kali ini?" Auro bertanya sambil terus mengamati Eren yang telah berubah menjadi perempuan.

"Tadinya aku mau mencoba ramuan ini pada Rivaille tapi malah salah sasaran."

_Death Glare_ kembali menatap Hanji yang mulai menciut.

"T-tapi aku yakin dalam waktu 24 jam Eren-kun akan kembali seperti semula, tenang saja," Lanjut Hanji yakin sambil menepuk pundak Eren yang lagi mode Female Ver ",Tapi aku akan tetap membuat penawarnya supaya kalau ternyata setelah 24 jam Eren-kun tidak kembali, dia tinggal meminum penawar itu."

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak Eren berubah menjadi perempuan dan Hanji masih belum bisa menemukan penawarnya.

"Geh! I-itu Mikasa dan Armin! Apa yang mereka lakukan disini!?" Eren langsung histeris begitu melihat kedua sahabatnya berada di depan HQ Scouting Legion.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan!? Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini!" Eren mulai histeris sendiri.

"Bilang saja keadaan yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti mengerti." Rivaille yang 'harusnya' berada dalam keadaan kritis seperti Eren sekarang hanya bisa cuek dan lanjut memeriksa laporan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Petra mengetuk pintu dan berkata "Eren-kun? Mikasa dan Armin ingin bertemu denganmu."

JEGER.

Demi sempak Colossal Titan yang berkibar-kibar, kenapa harus hari ini mereka datang?

"Rivaille-heichou, apa yang harus kulakukaaann!?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, jelaskan situasinya pada mereka."

Dasar Coporal cuek, kasihan anak buahmu ini *elus-elus kepala Eren*.

Dan…CKLEK.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, membiarkan Mikasa dan Armin melihat sahabat mereka yang bisa berubah menjadi sebuah titan perkasa sekarang…jadi perempuan yang imutnya minta ampun.

"….Siapa gadis ini?" Kelihatannya Mikasa belum menyadari bahwa saudara tirinya tersayang adalah gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"I-ini Eren-kun." Petra memberitahukan kenyataan pahit kepada kedua teman sang korban ramuan Hanji.

Ada hening sebentar.

"APA!? EREENN!?" Teriakan berjumawa Mikasa dan Armin langsung membuat HQ Scouting Legion bergetar dan hampir runtuh(bohong, efek dramatis).

.

.

.

"Hoo…jadi Hanji-san tadinya mau membuat Rivaille-heichou jadi kelinci percobaan tapi yang kena malah Eren?" Armin mengamati Eren dengan seksama dari bawah sampai atas. Benar-benar seperti perempuan asli.

Mikasa yang menyadari bahwa saudara lelakinya yang sangat ia sayangi berubah menjadi perempuan hanya bisa _'Death glare'_ kearah Hanji yang merasakan aura gelap dari Mikasa.

"Apa Hanji-san belum menemukan penawarnya?" Petra yang dari tadi memasang ekspresi cemas akhirnya bertanya kepada sang pembuat masalah.

"Bukankah lebih bagus seperti ini? Eren-kun kalau jadi cewek imut banget loh~"

Hanji, apa kau tidak merasakan ada dua aura gelap di belakangmu? *author nunjuk ke arah Mikasa dan Rivaille*

"B-bercanda kok! Kalian tidak perlu memasang ekspresi ala malaikat pencabut nyawa gitu, dong!"

Di pinggiran mata Eren sudah mulai terlihat tetesan air mata yang siap merosot ke bawah.

"Eren, jangan nangis gitu dong." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengelus kepala Eren.

**Fanservice detected!**

"Beberapa lama setelah Mikasa dan Armin datang, aku sudah menyelesaikan penawarnya. Tunggu sebentar aku ambil dulu." Kemudian Hanji langsung ngacir ke ruang bawah tanah tempat ia biasa bekerja.

Selang beberapa menit, Hanji datang dengan membawa sebuah ramuan berwarna biru tua yang dia tampung di sebuah _beaker_.

Awalnya Eren agak ragu untuk meminum ramuan tersebut, tapi apa boleh buat.

GLEK GLEK GLEK.

Hening.

BLESH.

Asap tebal sekali lagi memenuhi ruangan dan membuat semua orang sulit melihat. Begitu asap mulai menghilang, mereka mendapati Eren yang sudah kembali ke sosok semula dengan utuh, aman, dan sejahtera.

"EREEEN, KAU KEMBALIIIII!" Teriak kedua sahabat Eren yang langsung memeluk Eren dengan erat.

Semua kembali damai.

Tapi bohong.

Terlihat wajah Eren memerah dan nafasnya tidak teratur.

Eren demam.

"E-eren, badanmu panas sekali!" Petra yang menyentuh dahi Eren untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi langsung terkejut dengan suhu badan Eren yang ekstrem.

"Hanji, apa yang kau masukkan kedalam ramuan aneh itu?!" Rivaille yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya mulai panik.

"T-tidak ada kok! Itu hanya efek samping dari ramuanku!"

'Hanya' efek samping.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya bawa Eren ke kamarnya!"

Eren yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan sudah pingsan dan pergi ke dunia imajinasi sementara.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Eren sudah kembali normal.

Tidak ada efek samping, demam, ataupun perubahan yang aneh, semuanya normal.

Akhirnya hari-hari di HQ Scouting Legion kembali normal dan damai—mungkin?

**-TO BE CONTINUED(MAYBE?)-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 02 dari fic gaje ini.**

**Berkat saran dari seorang pembaca sejati, Alice jadi dapet ide buat bikin chapter 02 ini. **

**Dia mengusulkan tentang Eren yang berubah jadi cewe terus semua cowo di Scouting Legion ngiler ngeliat Eren yang cetar membahana, tapi Alice hanya bikin Eren jadi cwe imut dan enggak bikin cowo2 ngiler(susah bikinnya).**

**Alice menerima saran dari para readers ssetia tentang cerita, jadi kalian bebas request ke Alice, tapi akan Alice pertimbangkan dulu~**

**Maaf kalau fic ini chapter2nya pendek semua, Alice enggak jago bikin fic humor yang alurnya panjang XP.**

**Tapi Alice akan terus berusaha! GANBARIMASU!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	3. Chapter 03 Changes in Personality?

Chapter 03.

Mikasa Ackerman, gadis cantik yang sangat menyayangi saudara tirinya, Eren Jaeger.

Sifat protektif Mikasa terhadap Eren bisa dibilang agak berlebihan, tapi apakah hal itu berubah ketika ia meminum ramuan aneh Hanji?

.

.

.

"Mikasa, kalau kuperhatikan kau selalu mengikuti Eren kemanapun, ya?" Tanya Hanji kepada Mikasa yang hari itu sedang berkunju ke HQ Scouting Legion.

"E-eh? Saya merasa saya harus melindungi Eren makanya saya mengikutinya kemana-mana." Mikasa yang sedang duduk di sebelah Eren hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Hoo? Baiklah kalau begitu." Senyum ala _'Mad Scientist'_ lagi-lagi muncul diwajah Hanji yang langsung ngacir ke ruangan bawah tanah.

Kayaknya Hanji kumat lagi.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, Eren-kun~ Aku bawakan kopi untuk kalian~" Hanji dengan senyum ala Colossal Titan yang sedang berbahagia menyodorkan secangkir kopi kepada dua remaja yang sedang bersih-bersih di halaman(Mikasa bantuin Eren menjalankan perintah Rivaille, sungguh malang).

"A-ah, terima kasih, Hanji-san."

Setelah meminum cairan yang _katanya_ kopi itu, Mikasa terdiam sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"H-hei, Mikasa? Ada apa?" Eren yang merasa khawatir mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Mikasa.

"Eren, aku berubah pikiran," Ujar Mikasa sambil melempar sapu yang tadi dia gunakan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eren yang lagi cengo ",Kau kerjakan saja sendiri tugas dari si cebol itu, aku pergi."

Eren cengo.

Readers cengo.

Author juga ikut cengo sambil ngetik.

"K-kenapa Mikasa tiba-tiba jadi sewot begitu?" Eren masih cengo.

Hanji cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya dan langsung ngacir ke dalam HQ.

"_mission completed!"_ Pikir Hanji.

"Ah, Mikasa! Kamu juga ada di sini?" Ujar Armin yang datang ke HQ Scouting Legion untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen.

Mikasa yang-sedang-sewot-gatau-kenapa hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya itu.

Wajah Mikasa datar seperti biasa, namun sikapnya sangat tidak biasa.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, apa ya—" Eren baru saja menyapa Mikasa, Mikasa langsung saja marah-marah.

"Diam kau, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun."

Mikasa cuek sam Eren sodara-sodara, sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat.

"Hanji-san! Apa lagi yang anda masukkan ke dalam kopi itu!?" Eren yang dicuekkin sama Mikasa langsung marah-marah kepada Hanji yang kebetulan lewat.

"He? Ah, itu sebenarnya bukan kopi, kok. Hahahahaaa~" Hanji hanya bisa memasang wajah bahagia-yang-artinya-malapetaka-bagi-siapapun itu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"JADI APA YANG SEBENARNYA HANJI-SAN BERIKAN KEPADA MIKASA!?" Eren mulai emosi sambil memasang ekspresi awas-ada-colossal-titan-nari-balet.

"Itu hanya ramuan pembalik kepribadian seseorang,kok~"

'Hanya' ramuan pembalik kepribadian.

"Oi Hanji, kali ini apa yang kau lakukan?" Terdengar suara Heichou kita tercinta, Rivaille-heichou yang tiba-tiba muncul-entah-darimana.

"H-heichou!" Eren yang sudah banjir air mata langsung saja memeluk Rivaille yang tidak berdosa.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BOCAH!" Eren langsung saja menerima hadiah dari Coporal tercinta : tendangan di wajah.

"Kalian akrab seperti biasanya ya, hahahahaaa." Sang pencipta malapetaka-yaitu-Hanji hanya tertawa bahagia melihat kedua rekannya.

Sekali lagi,_'Death Glare'_menatap Hanji.

.

.

.

"Jadi Hanji memberikan cairan yang _mirip_ kopi kepada Ackerman lalu tiba-tiba kepribadiannya berubah?" Rivaille akhirnya mengerti penyebab keributan ini.

"E-Eren…" Terdengar suara anak lelaki pirang _shota_ yang berjalan lemas kepada Eren sambil hamper menangis.

"A-Armin? Apa ada?"

"Tadi Mikasa tiba-tiba cuek padak—" Kalimat Armin langsung terhenti ketika Mikasa-yang-lagi-dibawah pengaruh-obat-Hanji menatapnya horror.

Armin yang ditatap horror oleh Mikasa hanya bisa ngumpet di belakang Eren sambil baca doa.

"Hanji-san, apa kau tidak bisa membuat penawar atau semacamnya?" Eren yang sudah gelisah melihat Mikasa dengan sikap cueknya akhirnya bertanya.

"Tidak perlu, Mikasa akan kembali normal dalam waktu 24 jam."

JEGER.

Petir menyambar.

Angin bertiup.

Cetar membahana badai.

24 jam sodara-sodara.

Eren dan Armin keburu pingsan duluan sebelum sahabat tercintah mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Pokoknya kalian jaga Mikasa sampai dia kembali normal yah, bye~" Kemudian si penanggung jawab keadaan langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"_Terkutuklah mad scientist sialan itu."_ Pikir Eren dan Armin.

_._

_._

_._

12 jam berlalu sejak insiden-Mikasa-jadi-cuek, Eren dan Armin rasanya mau mati karena harus menghadapi sikap Mikasa yang sudah seperti yankee kelas kakap.

Mikasa yang tadinya sangat peduli terhadap sesama, suka menolong, dan rajin menabung(?), sekarang jadi cuek, suka marah-marah sendiri dan selalu dan mode bete abis.

"E-Eren, aku…tidak bisa bertahan…" Armin memulai sinetron.

"Armin! Bertahanlah!"

"Jaga Mikasa..baik-baik.."

"ARMIN!"

Author : oke oke stop sinetron! EKSPRESINYA MANA! *author dijitak sama salah satu reader yang masih waras* Oh maaf, kita lanjutkan fic ini.

"Hanji-san, apa kita harus benar-benar menunggu 24 jam?" Armin yang sudah capek lahir dan batin menanggapi Mikasa akhirnya membuka suara.

"Enggak juga sih, sebenarnya aku bisa membuat penawarnya." Hanji hanya memasang senyuman ala Colossal Titan.

"_TERKUTUKLAH HANJI ZOE!"_ Tadinya Eren dan Armin mau melempar Hanji dari atas Wall Rose tanpa menggunakan alat pengaman namun niat itu diurungkan karena hanya Hanji yang bisa menyembuhkan Mikasa.

"Sebenarnya penawarnya sudah jadi sejak sejam yang lalu, sebentar aku ambil dulu, ya~" Hanji langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Demi tubuh female type titan yang sekseh, tidak bisakan seekor abnormal titan berukuran 15 meter memakan seorang Hanji Zoe hidup-hidup? Sepertinya tidak.

.

.

.

"Minum ini, Mikasa."

"Kenapa aku harus meminum cairan aneh itu?" Mikasa tampak agak jijik saat melihat cairan merah pekat yang berasap dan ditampung disebuah _beaker_.

Wajar sih.

"Kalau dia tidak mau meminum cairan ini…KITA GUNAKAN CARA KASAR!" Hanji yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja, tiba-tiba menerjang Mikasa dan meminumkan cairan aneh itu secara paksa.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK! A-APA YANG…AAAHHHHH!" Mikasa sudah seperti abnormal titan yang ditanggap hidup-hidup oleh seorang Hanji Zoe—halah.

"H-Hanji-san? Apa yang anda lakukan di atasku?" Mikasa yang kayaknya-udah-normal kebingungan melihat Hanji duduk diatasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, fufuufufufuu." Sang pembuat maslah langsung ngacir ke ruang bawah tanah dengan senyum bahagia.

"E-Eren?"

"M-MIKASAAAAA!" Tanpa jeda, Eren dan Armin langsung saja memeluk sahabat mereka yang masih duduk di lantai tersebut.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Setelah semua masalah selesai, Mikasa dan Armin pulang ke tempat seharusnya, meninggalkan HQ Scouting Legion.

Tapi apakah semuanya akan berakhir disini? Sepertinya tidak selama Hanji masih mempunyai ide licik lainnya.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia chappie 3 dari cerita Hanji Zoe *epic hallelujah sound effect***

**Ngomong2 nih minna-san, banyak readers yang comment kalau fic ini "chapternya terlalu pendek" *pundung.**

**Alice minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat fic humor yang panjang, kalau yaoi bisa *ditampar readers*.**

**Tapi Alice sudah berjuang membuat cerita humor yang cetar membahana, ganbareee~**

**Alice juga masih membuka rikues dari para pembaca yang membahana tentang fic obat Hanji yang gaje ini, Alice tunggu saran dari kalian, yah~~ **

***ngacir nyulik Rivaille* *dimakan titan Eren***

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	4. Chapter 04 Switch?

Chapter 04.

Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai sifatnya masing-masing.

Ada yang baik dan ada yang buruk.

Apakah yang akan terjadi jika manusia bertukar sifat, jiwa, dan raga?

.

.

.

"Hanji-san, Rivaille-heichou menyuruh anda untuk membersihkan halaman." Ujar si anak baru di Scouting Legion, Eren Jaeger.

"Hm? Bukannya biasanya Rivaille menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?"

"Entahlah, kata Heichou, sih, ini hukuman karena Hanji-san sering menimbulkan keributan."

Gue suka gaya elo Ripai *author acungin 30 jempol ke muka Rivaille*

"EEHHH? Masa Cuma gara-gara itu aku harus membersihkan halaman yang GUEDEEEEEEEE segede Kebun Raya Bogor itu?" Hanji melebih-lebihkan, kalau halamannya aja segede Kebun Raya, gimana HQnya? Tapi itulah Hanji Zoe.

"Sudahlah Hanji-san, daripada disuruh bersihin seluruh HQ, kan?"

"Tapi si cebol itu keterlaluan, kenapa harus bersihin halaman, coba?" Hanji masih saja tidak mau menuruti perintah dari Rivaille dan masang muka kayak gini ( =3=).

"H-H-Hanji-s-s-san…" Eren mulai gemetar sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Hanji.

"Hm? Kau kenapa, Eren-kun?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hanji, Eren sudah keburu ngacir duluan.

Ternyata di belakang Hanji terlihat aura gelap yang berasal dari Rivaille.

Tamatlah sudah riwayat Hanji Zoe.

"Hanji…jadi kau ingin kuberi hukuman yang lebih berat lagi, ya?" Rivaille memasang _'Death Glare'_ yang lebih seram dari biasanya sambil terus mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"R-R-Rivaille!? Ti-tidak kok! Ahahahhaaa, aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tapi dari yang kudengar tadi sepertinya kau tidak bercanda."

Tenang saja, Hanji, author udah siapin batu nisan untukmu.

.

.

.

Jadi begitulah nasib Hanji, diberi hukuman yang lebih cetar membahana badai yaitu membersihkan seluruh HQ Scouting Legion termasuk halaman.

Hanji hanya bisa mulai bersih-bersih sambil meratapi nasibnya dan berbicara sendiri.

"Padahal Eren-kun begitu manis dan penurut, kenapa Rivaille begitu kasar, sok kuasa dan tidak pernah mengasihani siapapun?" Hanji yang berpikir demikian tiba-tiba mendapat ide dan memasang senyum ala _'Mad Scientist'_nya(lagi).

"Fufufufuu, aku punya ide yang bagus." Kayaknya Hanji kumat…lagi.

.

.

.

Hanya dalam waktu 5 jam, Hanji sudah membersihkan seluruh HQ termasuk halaman, cara apa yang dia pakai itu tidak penting, yang penting dia sudah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Rivaille.

Rivaille yang baru keluar dari ruangannya terkejut saat melihat lorong yang begitu bersih tanpa terlihat debu sedikitpun.

"_Bagaimana cara Hanji membersihkan ini semua dalam waktu sesingkat ini?!"_ Batin Rivaille sambil sedikit membulatkan matanya.

"Oi Eren, apa kau melihat Hanji?" Ujar Rivaille kepada Eren yang sedang membuat laporan dibantu oleh Petra.

"Tadi aku lihat Hanji-san berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah sambil tersenyum aneh." Jawab Eren sambil menunjuk kearah tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"_Mampuslah kita."_ Batin Petra dan Rivaille secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian, Hanji keluar dari ruang bawah tanah sambil mengantungi kedua tangannya.

"Petra, apa kau melihat Rivaille dan Eren-kun?" Tanya Hanji yang tampangnya agak kusut kepada Petra.

"Tadi mereka pergi ke hutan dekat HQ untuk latihan."

"Hooo, terima kasih, ya~~~" Kemudian Hanji langsung ngacir untuk menyusul Rivaille dan Eren.

"_Apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh Hanji-san, ya?"_ Petra hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati supaya tidak terjadi malapetaka.

.

.

.

"Oooi, Rivaille, Eren-kun~"

"Che, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Rivaille yang sedang berlatih 3D Gear bersama Eren langsung kesal ketika melihat Hanji berlari kearah mereka.

"Hanji-san, anda sudah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Rivaille-heichou?" Eren nampaknya belum tahu kalau Hanji sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Sudah~ aku datang hanya ingin melihat kalian latihan,kok. Lanjutin aja latihannya~~" Teriak Hanji kepada Rivaille dan Eren yang berada di atas pohon.

"Abaikan orang aneh itu, kembali latihan." Rivaille memutuskan untuk ngacangin Hanji sepenuhnya.

Karena Eren adalah seorang anak yang baik hati, penurut, dan rajin menabung, dia kasian sama Hanji.

Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa membantah Rivaille.

Tiba-tiba, saat Eren menembakkan tali dari 3D Gearnya, kailnya tidak mau menancap pada batang pohon dan akhirnya Eren terjun bebas(baca : jatuh) ke tanah.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Eren!" Rivaille panik.

"Eren-kun!" Hanji juga tidak kalah panik

BRUGH.

Eren jatuh dengan indahnya ke tanah.

"Aduduh…" Eren memegangi pantatnya yang tadi pertama mengenai tanah.

"Eren-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hanji bertanya sambil jongkok di sebelah Eren yang masih duduk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rivaille sampai di bawah pohon.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Bukannya fokus latihan malah memperdulikan _scientist _bodoh ini."

Hanji yang dibilang _scientist_ bodoh hanya bisa manyun.

"Oh iya, Eren-kun makan ini supaya rasa sakitnya mereda." Hanji mengambil sebuah obat tablet dari kantung celananya dan dia berikan pada Eren.

"Oi, apa kau yakin ini tidak berbahaya?" Rivaille Nampak ragu.

Wajar sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini hanya obat pereda rasa sakit. Nah, Eren-kun, makan ini."

Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Eren memakan obat yang _katanya_ obat pereda rasa sakit tersebut.

Hening.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi bohong.

Satu detik setelah Eren menelan obat tersebut, Hanji langsung mengarahkan wajah Eren kearah wajah Rivaille dengan paksa sehingga iris hijau bertemu dengan iris hitam kelam.

Mendadak Eren dan Rivaille pingsan secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"I-ini dimana…?" Eren yang tersadar melihat sekeliling dan dia menemukan dirinya terbaring di ranjang sebelahnya.

"I-itu..aku? Tapi aku ada disini, lalu yang diranjang itu…SIAPA!?"

Sosok yang berupa Eren tersebut membuka matanya perlahan, dia melihat kearah ranjang disebelahnya dan tampak terkejut.

"T-tunggu dulu..itu..aku? Bagaimana bisa!?"

Ternyata…Eren dan Rivaille bertukar jiwa.

.

.

.

"APAAA!? EREN DAN RIVAILLE-HEICHOU BERTUKAR JIWA!?" HQ Scouting Legion langsung menggeleggar begitu para anggota Scouting Legion mengetahui Heichou mereka yang sadis dan miskin ekspesi itu sekarang bertukar jiwa dengan anak baru yang unyu, dan penurut itu.

Fenomena alam yang menakjubkan.

"Oi Eren, jangan menangis dengan wajahku, itu menjijikkan." Rivaille yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh Eren tampaknya sudah bete setengah mati.

"T-tapi…" Eren yang menangis dalam tubuh Rivaille sungguh tidak tertahankan, kejadian langka bisa melihat sosok Rivaille menangis dengan unyu seperti itu, sayang yang menangis itu sebenarnya Eren bukan Rivaillenya asli.

"Kalau kutemukan, Hanji akan kujadikan umpan Colossal Titan." Rivaille bahkan sudah berencana untuk menghukum Hanji dengan berat, tamatlah kau Hanji Zoe.

Sang pembuat malapetaka lewat dan langsung ditindih oleh Petra, Eren(yang ada didalam badan Rivaille), dan Rivaille(yang ada didalam badan Eren).

"P-Petra! Lepas! Enggak bisa…nafas…" Hanji terkulai lemas karena secara tidak sengaja petra mencekek Hanji.

"M-MAAF HANJI-SAN!"

Auro, dan anggota Scouting Legion lainnya hanya bisa cengo sambil sweat drop.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Hanji?" Rivaille yang berada ditubuh Eren memasang ekspresi yang begitu seram kepada Hanji yang terikat disebuah bangku kayu.

Eren yang melihat wajah miliknya menjadi seram, langsung shock dan _facepalm_.

"E-Eren-kun kok tiba-tiba jadi serem begini ya." Hanji masih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu akan apa yang sedang terjadi, Hanji. Atau kau ingin kuberikan hukuman yang lebih berat dari membersihkan seluruh HQ?" Rivaille sepertinya udah bête setengah mati sampai-sampai mau melempar Hanji ke dalam mulut Colossal Titan.

"B-BAIK AKU MENGAKU! Obat yang kuberikan pada Eren-kun itu adalah _obat penukar jiwa_!"

Setelah dilepas, Hanji menjelaskan secara detail tentang obat tersebut.

"Jadi obat itu membuat orang yang meminumnya bertukar jiwa dengan orang yang dia lihat pertama kali setelah meminum obat tersebut." Pantas saja setelah Eren menelan obat itu, Hanji langsung mengarahkan wajah Eren kepada Rivaille.

"Apa Hanji-san punya penawarnya atau tahu cara membuat Rivaille-heichou dan Eren-kun kembali normal?" Petra bertanya sambil memasang wajah khawatir.

"Entahlah…tapi mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil."

"Cara ap—" Eren yang tadinya ingin bertanya, tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Hanji langsung saja mememukul dahi Eren menggunakan dahi Rivaille yang menyebabkan keduanya tidak sadarkan diri.

"HANJI-SAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" Petra panic pangkat Colossal.

"Tenang saja, aku memukul dahi mereka supaya jiwa mereka bisa kembali."

.

.

.

"Ukh…apa yang terjadi..?" Eren sudah sadar dan tiba-tiba teringat apa yang terjadi.

Eren dengan panic langsungberlari menuju cermin untuk melihat dirinya sekarang.

Eren sudah kembali ketubuhnya.

Rivaille yang masih tertidur diranjang juga sudah kembali.

"Rivaille-heichou, anda bisa mendengarku?" Eren mencoba membangunkan Rivaille dengan hati-hati.

Rivaille yang sudah kembali normal perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Eren yang berada disamping ranjang.

"Eren..? kita sudah kembali normal?"

"Ya, kita sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing." Eren menyambut Rivaille dengan senyum ter-unyu miliknya.

Akhirnya keadaan kembali normal dan damai sejahtera—mungkin?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia chappie 4 dari fic gaje ini *bergaya kayak pesulap abis keluarin gajah dari topi***

**Kemarin2 ada salah satu readers yang rikues ke Alice, dia minta Alice bikin fic tentang "Hanji bikin obat yang bisa bikin dua orang bertukar jiwa" dan inilah hasilnya, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan *bow***

**Soal rikuesnya, Alice sudah tidak menerimanya lagi, soalnya chappie selanjutnya akan jadi chappie yang terakhir dari fic ini dan Alice sudah menyiapkan sebuah cerita cetar membahana, jadi maaf bagi yang pingin rikues ke Alice, Alice tidak dapat membuatnya *bow***

**Alice tidak mungkin akan bertahan membuat fic di FFN kalau tidak ada support dari para readers yang membahana, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	5. Chapter 05 Hanji Akhirnya Kapok?

Chapter 05.

Hanji Zoe, seorang Titan _Freak_ yang selalu membuat kekacauan karena eksperimen aneh atau ramuan ciptaannya.

Apakah sifatnya yang suka membuat keributan akan hilang? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini.

.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang bawah tanah yang sedang ditempati oleh Hanji.

"Siapa ituuu?" Hanji bertanya dengan agak enggak niat karena sudah tidak tidur selama 3 hari hanya untuk membuat sesuatu yang tidak jelas(lagi).

"Hanji-san, saya membawa makanan untuk anda." Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hanji, anak baru yang unyu-unyu di Scouting Legion memasuki ruangan dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat, kopi, dan sebuah roti untuk Hanji.

"Ah Eren, kau memang anak yang baik." Hanji terharu melihat Eren yang datang bagaikan dewa—halah.

"Aku khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini Hanji-san tidak keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, jadi aku membawakan jatah makanan Hanji-san ke sini."

Saking terharunya, Hanji merasa ingin memeluk Eren dengan erat tapi tidak jadi karena Eren sedang memegang makanan dan takut makanan tersebut tumpah.

"Taruh saja di sana, aku akan memakannya nanti."

"Umm…kalau boleh tahu, Hanji-san melakukan apa selama 3 hari ini?"

Begitu Eren bertanya, Hanji langsung melirik kearah Eren dengan muka horrornya.

"Aku..sedang membuat…sesuatu..yang hebat, hih hih hih hih." Sepertinya Hanji benar-benar butuh istirahat yang panjang.

Eren yang melihat Hanji sudah kuntilanak habis ikut lomba 17 Agustusan selama 24 jam itu langsung bergidik ngeri sambil sweat drop.

"B-b-baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, selamat bekerja!" Eren yang masih ngeri sama Hanji langsung ambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, Hanji masih saja mengurung diri di ruangan bawah tanah sambil melakukan sesuatu-yang-gajelas-apalah-gitu.

Tiba-tiba, tidak ada guntur, tidak ada petir, Syahrini koprol sambil bilang WOW, Hanji berlari dari arah ruang bawah tanah yang gelap menuju ruang makan yang dekat dengan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Saat melihat Hanji berlari dengan cepat dari arah kegelapan sambil memasang tampang horror pangkat Colossalnya, anggota-anggota Scouting Legion langsung memasang ekspresi _"awas-ada-abnormal titan-pake bikini-lari-ke arah-kita."_ Dan bahkan beberapa ada yang ambil langkah seribu karena mengira Hanji itu titan 3 meter class yang menggali dibawah tanah dan muncul di HQ.

"HAI SEMUANYA! AKU TELAH MENEMUKAN SEBUAH RAMUAN YANG HEBAT!" Hanji berteriak kepada semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya sambil mengangkat sebuah _beaker_ berisi cairan berwarna hijau pekat dan berasap seolah-olah itu adalah piala yang dia dapatkan karena membunuh Colossal Titan hanya dengan satu kali serangan.

"Oi, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Rivaille yang muncul-entah-dari-mana.

"Hanji-san mengumumkan kalau dia menemukan sebuah ramuan yang hebat." Ujar Auruo sambil mengelap sekitar mulutnya yang berdarah karena dia menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat Hanji tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ramuan yang hebat?" Rivaille sepertinya penasaran.

.

.

.

"Obat pengubah kepribadian dan wajah seseorang?" Rivaille mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Iyap! Obat ini bisa membuat seseorang berubah drastic mulai dari sifat sampai ke bentuk fisik." Hanji menjelaskan dengan semangat.

"Aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana cara kerjany—" Eren yang dengan polosnya berkata seperti itu langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh Petra dan Auruo secara bersamaan.

"Hm? Kau ingin melihat cara kerjanya? Baiklah..siapa yang akan jadi kelinci percobaanku kali ini? Fufufufufufu~" Senyuman ala _Mad Scientis_ kembali muncul di wajah Hanji.

"_Tamatlah riwayat kita."_ Batin Eren, Petra, dan Auruo sambil memasang ekspresi 'Oh God Why.'

Terkutuklah kepolosan dan ke-_innocent-_an seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Oi Hanji, jangan bilang kau akan membuat seseorang meminum ramuan aneh buatanmu _lagi_." Rivaille, tebakkanmu tepat sekali.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, kita tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara kerja ramuan ini."

"Kalau begitu..KENAPA KAU TIDAK MINUM SENDIRI SAJA OBAT INI." Rivaille yang-tumben-lagi-enggak-cool tiba-tiba menyambar gelas _beaker_ dari tangan Hanji dan memaksa Hanji meminum ramuan buatannya sendiri.

Hanji langsung terkulai lemas di atas lantai.

"_ALL HAIL RIVAILLE-HEICHOU!_" Eren, Petra, dan Auruo merasa Rivaille seperti jagoan yang datang untuk menyelamatkan penduduk kota dari marabahaya obat Hanji.

.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hanji yang terbaring di kamarnya tersadar dan merasa agak pusing.

"Ini…dimana?" Sunggu _hopeless_ sekali.

"Oi Hanji, kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar suara Rivaille yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok.

"Hanji-san, anda baik-baik saja?" Eren bertanya dengan memakai ekspresi khawatir sedangkan Petra dan Auruo tidak terlihat di seluruh penjuru kamar Hanji.

"Eren-kun, Rivaille-heichou?"

Tunggu sebentar.

'Rivaille-_heichou_'? sejak kapan Hanji memanggil Rivaille dengan 'Heichou'? biasanya dia hanya memanggil 'Rivaille'.

Obatnya bereaksi.

Eren cengo, Rivaille membeku dan memasang ekspresi seakan bilang 'Keajaiban telah terjadi di depan mataku.'

.

.

.

Setelah bangun dari ranjang, Hanji yang biasanya mengenakan kacamata dan menguncir rambutnya kebelakang, sekarang malah tidak mengenakan kacamata, dan rambutnya digerai kebawah yang menyebabkan Hanji terlihat lebih cantik dan _girly_ dari biasanya.

Saat berjalan menyusuri lorong, anggota Scouting Legion yang melewati Hanji tercengang dengan kecantikkan Hanji yang berubah akibat obat aneh itu.

"Heichou, tampaknya Hanji-san benar-benar berubah 180o."

Eren dan Rivaille membuntuti Hanji untuk melihat sejauh apa obat aneh itu bereaksi.

"Ya benar, kita harus tetap mengikuti perkembangannya."

"Tapi sepertinya Hanji-san sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia meminum sendiri(baca : dipaksa minum) obat yang dibuatnya."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kita tidak akan tahu kapan dia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Hanji-san tidak akan kembali seperti semula kecuali kalau dia meminum penawarnya?"

Hening.

Eren dan Rivaille saling bertatapan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Selama dia masih seperti itu dan tidak mengingat apa-apa, suasana akan kembali damai." Kemudian Rivaille berjalan mendahului Eren yang masih cengo karena perkataan Heichounya itu.

"_Bener juga, sih."_ Batin Eren yang kemudian langsung ngacir mengejar Rivaille.

.

.

.

Demi Colossal Titan yang lagi nari balet sambil nendang Wall Maria, Hanji bukan hanya berubah dari segi fisik tapi juga dari segi pikiran dan kelakuan.

Hanji yang tadinya suka membuat kekacauan dengan eksperimen-eksperimennya yang tidak jelas, malas membuat laporan, tidak mau disuruh-suruh, sekarang malah suka bersih-bersih HQ tanpa diperintahkan oleh Rivaille, membuat laporan dengan baik dan peduli sesama.

Ternyata keajaiban itu nyata.

Eren, Rivaille, dan Petra yang melihat kelakuan Hanji yang sudah seperti anak-alim-dan-innocent itu hanya bisa tercengang dan berpikir badai apakah yang akan datang.

Ternyata khasiat dari obat aneh yang Hanji ciptaan itu begitu hebat sekali.

Bukan hanya obat yang membuat seseorang memiliki sifat berbeda 180o biasanya, dia juga bisa menciptakan obat yang membuat seseorang ciut(chapter 01), obat pembalik gender(chapter 02), obat yang membuat sifat seseorang berbalik 180o, dan obat yang membuat dua orang bertukar jiwa.

Obat-obat ciptaan Hanji Zoe sebenarnya sangatlah hebat dan menggelegar, tapi dia menggunakannya dengan cara yang salah. Sungguh sayang sekali.

.

.

.

"Eren-kun, kau mau kubantu membuat laporan?" Hanji-yang-lagi-abnormal tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Eren yang sedang konsentrasi membuat laporan.

"A-ah tidak perlu, Hanji-san. Saya baru selesai membuat laporan ini, s-saya permisi dulu mau memberikan laporan ini ke Rivaille-heichou." Dengan sedikit panik, Eren langsung ambil langkah seribu ke ruangan pribadi Rivaille.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau Eren-kun menghindariku?" Tepat sekali.

.

.

.

"Rivaille-heichou, aku merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat Hanji-san yang-lagi-beda-banget itu." Eren menjelaskan sambil masih mengatur nafasnya akibat tadi berlari dari ruang makan menuju ruangan Rivaille.

"Aku juga merasa begitu, apa menurutmu kita perlu membuatnya normal kembali?"

Hening sebentar.

"Walaupun Hanji-san sering menimbulkan keributan, tapi aku lebih suka Hanji-san yang biasanya daripada yang sekarang." Eren berkomentar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi masalahnya bagaimana kita bisa mengembalika—"

CKLEK.

Baru saja Rivaille ingin buka suara, Hanji-yang-lagi-abnormal memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan.

"_Heichou_, aku sudah membersihkan halaman HQ sesuai perintah anda."

Hanji sudah benar-benar berubah.

Rivaille kaget.

Eren kaget.

Author yang buat cerita ini juga ikut kaget enggak tau kenapa.

"Bagus. Oh iya Hanji, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Rivaille membuka suara sementara Eren hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu, _Heichou_?"

"Jadi begini," –ehem- ",Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memaksamu meminum ramuan yang kau ciptakan."

"Ramuan apa?" Ternyata benar, Hanji tidak ingat apapun.

"Ramuan yang bisa membuat sifat seseorang berubah 180o, dengan kata lain, sifat aslimu bukannya seperti anak-alim-innocent seperti sekarang."

Hening.

"Jadi..ini bukan sifat asliku?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa, Hanji?"

Hanji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"A-apa Hanji-san tidak ingat sudah membuat banyak ramuan aneh yang menimbulkan keributan?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku bisa menciptakan obat semacam itu." Hanji tampak bingung sambil memijat dahinya.

"Kalau Hanji-san benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat cara mengembalikan dirinya seperti semula..bagaimana kalau kita lakukan seperti saat Heichou dan saya bertukar jiwa?"

"Maksudmu..dengan membenturkan kepalanya?

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan, anggap saja Hanji-san menderita amnesia yang parah."

Cukup masuk akal.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah rencananya, saya harap Petra-san bisa membantu kalau Hanji-san pingsan."

"Jadi.. Rivaille-heichou yang akan memukul kepala Hanji-san?" Petra sudah khawatir duluan.

Kalau mengingat kejadian saat Eren di disiplinkan(baca : dibantai) oleh Rivaille, sepertinya Hanji akan berakhir dengan wajah memar di sana sini.

"Hanji, aku akan memukul kepalamu sekarang, siap-siap." Rivaille sudah siap dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah gatal ingin memukul kepala Hanji sekencang-kencangnya.

Hanji mengangguk kecil.

Eren dan Petra tidak tega melihat Hanji dipukul dan langsung membelakangi Hanji dan Rivaille.

BUGH.

Satu pukulan lembut(baca : menyakitkan) mendarat dikepala Hanji yang tidak berdosa yang menyebabkan Hanji langsung terkulai lemas.

"Sudah, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya."

.

.

.

"Ini..dikamarku..?" Hanji tampaknya mulai sadar."

"Oi kacamata, kau sudah sadar?"

"Eren-kun, Rivaille?"

Nampaknya Hanji sudah kembali normal.

"Apa itu kalian? Aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku!" Hanji mencari-cari kacamatanya padahal benda itu terletak persis disebelah bantalnya.

Semua telah kembali normal, Hanji sudah kapok dan secara otomatis suasana HQ Scouting Legion akhirnya normal, dan damai sejahtera.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Akhirnya fic yang memuat tentang obat-obat absurd Hanji ini selesai pada chapter ke 5, banzai \('-')/**

**Maaf ya Alice bikin fic ini chapternya pendek-pendek dan Cuma 5 chapter, tapi untuk ngumpulin ide buat bikin fic ini agak memakan waktu padahal hasilnya sedikit banget /ngek.**

**Jadi sekarang kita ucapkan sampai jumpa pada fic ini dan ke depannya Alice pasti akan membuat fic lain yang lebih cetar membahana.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


End file.
